


Accidental Discovery

by HiddenSt0rms



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fever, Fluff, M/M, Sick Jeremy Heere, Sickfic, Worried Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSt0rms/pseuds/HiddenSt0rms
Summary: Michael accidentally realizes that Jeremy’s running a fever.





	Accidental Discovery

There’s nothing like New Jersey weekends, with snow silently accumulating, businesses slowing down, and best of all, putting off schoolwork until Sunday night.

It was also the perfect Saturday for a video game session, and by session, Michael had meant all day. But when Jeremy suggested they just watch movies instead, Michael raised an eyebrow, but decided to go along with it. Jeremy did look pretty tired, after all.

So that’s the activity they settled with. They cuddled during the first one, Michael with his arm around Jeremy. Just as the second one was starting, Jeremy switched to laying on his side and using Michael’s lap as a pillow. Michael of course didn’t mind, and he absent-mindedly carded through Jeremy’s hair, who must’ve been exhausted from midterms.

Soon Jeremy was getting pretty quiet, so Michael decided to have a little fun. No harm in messing with a sleepy significant other, and Jeremy was cute when got a little annoyed. Michael cupped his hand around his glass of ice water and moved it to Jeremy’s cheek.

“Is my hand cold? Wait,” Michael retreated his hand back, sucking in a breath. He knew Jeremy’s forehead logically would feel warmer to his hand, but his skin was burning hot, unnervingly so. “Your face feels really hot. Do you feel okay?”

Jeremy stirred from what was probably an almost sleep and tried to give a soft laugh. “What…oh no, not really.”

“I won’t put my cold hands on you then. That probably isn’t helping.”

“It actually feels good on my headache.”

“You have a headache?” Michael’s frown deepened.

“Just a little.”

Michael rested his palm against Jeremy’s forehead. “Like that?”

“Mhm.”

They stayed like that for a little bit until Michael moved the palm to Jeremy’s cheek. Everything felt equally as warm, and Michael wanted to do so much more than just sit there.

“Here, I’ll get you a cold cloth or something, that might feel better than my hand.”

Then Jeremy snored.

Michael sighed. He guessed he couldn’t move now if didn’t want to disturb Jeremy’s rest, which he so obviously needed. He’d get him one later.


End file.
